x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Vesperia
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (24) 7.53 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (31) 9.16 GameRankings: (51) 8.16 'User Comments' -EvilSoul- - 1,000,000 (adjusted to 10) - Amazing. 765351 - 10 - it was so satisfying to get the 1000 in that game adonfraz - 10 - "Why were we there back to back? Why were we there face to face? I must be the light when you’re in the dark If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side." andy113456 - 10 - ****in great. C Hiroki - 9 CoachTravis - 8 - It's a solid JRPG, but it's far from being the best of this gen like most would claim. The story is a bit weak, and the main character is way overrated, plus the villains are lame. Everything else is great. coldwine - 10 Crapgunner12 - 9 - Good game, great combat, but I feel that the story lacked a little, and the characters weren't great. CrazyCraig - 10 - It is the reason I bought my Xbox 2 weeks ago. Cuke_Cuke - 10 Focian - 10 - Well summed up KOTRwhoops. FridgeBeard - 9 - From: KOTRwhoops | Posted: 12/16/2010 10:19:35 PM | #052 PROS: - One of the best cast of charcaters I've ever come across in a game (Yuri is a fantastic lead) - Great artstyle, with a colourful, vibrant and varied world to explore - Great music - Very good story - Great battle system, with many different characters to control - Fun customisation system - Lot's of secrets to uncover, exploration is rewarded - Masses of replay value (rare for a JRPG) - Keeps true to itself and JRG traditions CONS: - The story is very good at best, the amazing characters make it - Combat can get a bit samey in normal battles - We never got to see he many extras the J PS3 version has :( OVERALL: 9.5/10 - One of the great JRPGs - This game doesn't excel in anything in particular (apart from the characters), but does everything right to combine into one of the most satisfying, charming games I've ever played. I didn't feel this game had any real weaknesses. Awesome. Agree with all of this and will give it a 9/10 as well. hyper kobun dash - 9 - It washed the bad taste out of my mouth that I got from Symphonia 2. IronMonkey008 - 8.5 - Haven't finished it yet since I'm grade farming a little bit, although I'm at the final boss. But so far it's definitely an awesome game, but since I'm not done I give it an 8.5 for now. IStKI - 10 - Favorite JRPG, and one of my favorite games of all time. Iwantedzero - 10 - IMO the best game on the 360. KINGR1P - 9 - but the story did grow a little weak near the end of the game which IMO is the most important part where the story shouldn't fall. KOTRwhoops - 9.5 - PROS: - One of the best cast of charcaters I've ever come across in a game (Yuri is a fantastic lead) - Great artstyle, with a colourful, vibrant and varied world to explore - Great music - Very good story - Great battle system, with many different characters to control - Fun customisation system - Lot's of secrets to uncover, exploration is rewarded - Masses of replay value (rare for a JRPG) - Keeps true to itself and JRG traditions CONS: - The story is very good at best, the amazing characters make it - Combat can get a bit samey in normal battles - We never got to see he many extras the J PS3 version has :( OVERALL: 9.5/10 - One of the great JRPGs - This game doesn't excel in anything in particular (apart from the characters), but does everything right to combine into one of the most satisfying, charming games I've ever played. I didn't feel this game had any real weaknesses. Awesome. link0316 - 10 muse0213 - 9 Nightmare2398 - 9 - one of the best rpgs on the xbox. Philosopher06 - 3 - Cliche, run of the mill, wannbe anime video game story. I also subtracted points due to Liam O'Brien voicing the pink feminine dude. PLAYSTATlON4 - 5 - - regurgitated lines (Are you sure you want to go with us on this adventure? Yes. You don't have to come with us on our adventure. But I want to. You don't have to do this. But I need to.) Over and over and over again. Not to mention "aer krene" "blastia" and other atrocious dialogue throughout the game. Also, Karol is one of the most irritating obnoxious characters throughout the history of video games. Princess_Yaoi - 9 - I give it a 9/10 only because the PS3 version is way better lol Shado Man - 10 - from me. It's easily the best JRPG I've played this generation and in the top 3 for RPGs(second only to Mass Effect 1 and 2). I've already put well over 200 hours into it and will likely play it more in the future. Skydude - 9.5 - I really can't think of anything in particular lacking about this game, but can't quite bring myself to give it a 10/10. I think it's pretty cheap on amazon right now, too, in case anyone's curious. StealthyVlad101 - 10 - inb4winter I'm also going to add that I think it is totally a perfect game in my opinion. I loved the story, I loved the characters, the gameplay was fun, as I think back, I can't think of a single thing I didn't enjoy. tooweak - 9 - For me it was #4 GotY of 2008, #2 RPG of 2008, and #1 360 game of 2008. Pros Refer to what KotR said Cons Poor villians, Especially after ToS1 and Abyss. So-so storyline, though that's kinda common on console jRPGs so far this gen. playable cast helps soften the blow of the previous two flaws Lack of PS3 bonuses and PS3 version staying import only. Some missable sidequests border the ridiculous without outside help. True Rune - 10 - wish I didn't sell it away. I really need to rebuy it. Karol may be annoying, but he's easily the best healer in the game, I don't even use whats her face in my main party anymore(when I had the game) Wolf Ram Hart - 10 - one of my favorite JRPG's zinsindetta - 9.5